Aparecium
by Scrawny Scrivener
Summary: What is the wizarding world was distrustful of demons? What is Voldemort was using demons in his plans? Being like a demon herself and a Hogwarts student, will Kagome fix this mess?


**A/N:** Hello, all! I wanted to post something for the New Year. This is the first part of the prologue for this story. I actually am writing out a story line so I feel that this fanfic will be much longer than the others on my profile.

I chose _Aparecium_ as the title because it is the spell to made invisible ink appear, thus decoding the hidden message to the user.

A few words in case you are'nt familiar with some basic Japanese: **Inu** = dog; **youkai **= demon; **boku** = tree; **Raito** = light (I thought this name fit Toga's adviser well); **Bokuwaizu** = wise tree (or the equivalent of it).

**Word Count:** 1145.

Enjoy!

**.**

**_Aparecium_**

_**Prologue, Part One**_

**.**

The Western Fortress was inhabited by the leading clan of the West, the most powerful. For the past four millennia, the inu youkai clan has ruled the Western Lands of Japan. Settled in a very strategic plain, three sides guarded by ragged mountains and the other by a sheer cliff face that fell to a river, it was one of the safest places to live. The fortress itself was a stronghold, surrounded by a gargantuan, thick wall built with concrete, a recipe straight from China. Beyond the wall was an equally large castle made of stone. The varying shades of blue, gray, and white were the only decorations on the castle itself. Behind that was a grand garden and further back was an enclosed training area, a dojo.

The head of the inu youkai clan was InuTaisho Toga, a strong-willed, morally driven male with long, silver hair and amber eyes. His serious disposition combined with his proud stature commanded respect everywhere he went. Inu youkai were some of the strongest demons and since InuTaisho Toga was the strongest of them, no one opposed him.

"What have you on these magical beings?" InuTaisho Toga questioned his adviser, a leopard demon named Raito. Raito wore all white, a nice contract to his lightly tanned skin and orange hair.

The two demons were the only beings inside of Toga's study. The room itself was a good size and nicely furnished with furs, foreign rugs, and expensive Japanese and Western armchairs, pillows, desk, and curtains. Toga was sitting behind his desk and Raito privileged himself to an armchair by the window on Toga's left.

"They are new, but they are growing in numbers and power," Raito answered thoughtfully. "These humans use sticks called 'wands' to cast magic spells. They can kill, hurt, protect, heal, make inanimate objects appear to have life, and cause rather...odd things to happen to others. They multiply as fast as other humans so the amount of magical humans is increasing rapidly. However, because of their minute lifespans, they die as fast as other humans."

"Odd, you say?" Toga mused, smirking at his adviser. "What else?"

"We do not know much else, my Lord, because we have only observed from afar. They use very strategic protective spells in order to keep intruders away. I have heard stories of magical humans trying to kill some demons in the Eastern Lands, but the always ended up dead themselves."

"Interesting," Toga hummed. "Would Myoga have any knowledge on this subject?"

Raito's eyes brightened and he clasped his hands under his chin, placing his elbows on thighs. "It's a definite possibility."

"Myoga!" Toga bellowed. The flea, Myoga, bounded into the room from the crack below the heavy, wooden door, landing atop the ornate desk.

"Yes, my Lord?" The old flea squeaked. Toga bent forward to converse with the small being easier. He glared at the small being.

"Come faster next time, old coot," He growled. Myoga flinched. Raito smirked. Toga was a playful individual, one of the few inu youkai to have such a personality once older.

"Yes, my Lord," The small flea trembled in his spot on the desk, clearly not realizing the lord was acting. "What is it you needed me for?"

"Have you any information on these new, magical humans?"

"Oh!" The flea's voice rose higher, if possible, and the two larger demons had trouble hearing him. "Yes, my Lord. They started appearing a few decades ago. With their wands they can do much more than any normal human or any priest, priestess, or monk can."

"And?" Toga prodded. He poked the old flea with a claw, lightly. Myoga squeaked. Raito coughed a laugh. His Lord would never truly hurt the old flea. Myoga was like family to him.

"The very first were given their powers from a very old demon, a boku demon," Myoga stated matter-of-factly. Toga and Raito were both surprised.

"You don't mean—" Raito began.

"Yes," The old flea interjected. "Bokuwaizu granted them a stronger magical core for a reason unknown to us. I haven't the slightest idea why he did, but doing so killed him."

"So that's how the old fool died," Toga mused lazily. He stared pointedly at Myoga. "Is there anything else?"

"Other than their abilities?" The flea asked.

Raito leaned back in his armchair. "I informed His Majesty of those before you came in, Myoga. Sorry, old pal." He winked at the wizened flea.

"Do you believe they will become a threat in the future?" Toga questioned.

There was silence as Myoga pondered over the question.

"No, Sir," He answered. "They will no doubt become stronger, but so will we. Even if there are able to use spells to form poisons or tap into minds, our speed and strength is superior and I do not foresee humans, magical ones or not, gaining our physical abilities in the near future or otherwise."

"Good," Toga seemed pleased.

"My Lord," Myoga began. "May I give you a few words of wisdom?"

"Certainly," Toga obliged the older demon and leaned back in his plush, red, chair.

"Do not harm them," He advised gravely. "They are blessed by the wisest of all demons and to go against him, even if he is dead, will have you and your clan and offspring more enemies than friends."

"I will do so, Myoga," The Western Lord promised. Myoga sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Sire!" The flea jumped onto Toga's cheek and began to suck him blood. Toga promptly smacked him and Myoga tumbled out of the room, through the crack underneath the door once again.

"Well," Toga glanced at Raito, relaxing once more. "That settles that."

"As you wish, my Lord," Raito answered, eyes brightened once again. "Should I draw up the decree or do you wish to do so?"

"You may do so, Raito," Toga smirked at his adviser before standing. "I know how much you enjoy this work." He sniffed the air lightly. "I'm off to supper. Enjoy."

Raito sighed, watching his lord exit the room.

"Ass," he hissed once he figured his lord would not hear.

Despite being one of the strongest demons to ever walk the Earth and a fearless leader, InuTaisho Toga was lazy. Everyone worshiped the inu youkai, but did not know what he was truly like. How he wished he could tell more people about their lazy leader!

The door opened and Toga's head appeared in the crack, face eerily innocent-looking.

"Say something?"

"No, my Lord," Raito schooled his visage into a replica of Toga's The lord barked a quick laugh and disappeared down the hallway.

"No cheating! I want it all in your calligraphy!"

Raito's eyes glanced down at the stack of clean papers on his lord's desk that he was to use for the job. He figured he would need every last sheet. Decrees were rather lengthy documents.

"Damn."


End file.
